1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication devices, and more particularly to wireless communications devices having a custom, touch-screen keypad layout.
2. Background
Sending text messages or “texting” from one mobile device to another is becoming increasingly popular. A variety of techniques are known for sending text messages which do not require a full QWERTY keyboard. Rather, techniques such as T9 or multi-tap enable users to send text messages using a standard numeric phone keypad wherein letters are associated with the numbers on the keypad.
In these typical mobile devices having a standard numeric keypad, the user can feel the buttons while moving across the keys. As such, navigation among the keys is easy, and users can compose messages quickly. Many users are able to easily compose text messages without even looking at the keys.
Touch screen devices are a popular design feature of newer mobile devices. A virtual keypad is rendered on the device's display, and the user enters the desired text by touching the rendered keypad. There are several drawbacks associated with touch screen devices. A user cannot easily navigate across keys by touch, as is done in a typical keyboard, as there is no tactile feedback to indicate movement from one key to another. Because the keys are close together and a user cannot detect key separation by touch, it is easy for a user to mistakenly touch the wrong key. Moreover, it would be difficult to create text messages or perform other keyboard entry steps without looking at the keys because the user cannot feel as the user moves across the keys.
Some touch screen devices include a pullout keyboard having traditional buttons. However, many users find it undesirable to switch between multiple input modes. It would be desirable to have a text entry method for touch screen devices wherein a user can easily and quickly enter text messages or perform other keyboard operations, possibly without looking at the keys.